Time Stands Still
by CantStopWontStop
Summary: Oliver Wood and Katie Bell are happily together, and plan to stay that way. But, when a dramatic accident occurs, Katie suffers from amnesia. While she's recovering, she's convinced that she doesn't love Oliver. Can he save her before it's too late?
1. Introduction

My name is Oliver Wood. I'm captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, and am in my seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was the year my life changed, into just about nothing. Now, this isn't one of those tragic stories where people die or anything. No one dies. Unless you include my heart and soul. But, don't worry, things got better. It just took some time.  
  
Katie Bell is my girlfriend, and I have absolutely no regrets about it. I love her more than anything. Most people say quidditch is my love. It is. Katie is my life. Katie is my world. Now, I know, people saying how good- looking I am, that I'm cheating on Katie and all that other bullshit. I'd never dream of anyone other than Katie. And I know it's vice-versa. But, during my seventh year, her sixth, something happened that changed our relationship for the year. I thought I'd never be the same. I'd thought I'd lost everything. Katie is my everything. And when I thought I'd lost her, I just about died. Actually, I did die. My soul died for that year. I was lost, empty. I absorbed into nothing.  
  
Eventually, I finally saw a new light, as Katie did. It was more than hard, seeing her as she was. After the accident, I fell, if at all possible, in love with her even more. But, when I saw that light, it was like seeing, I dunno, seeing something so spectacular, so miraculous, and phenomenal, that you could just, do something insane in happiness.  
  
But that year, it was more than Hell for me. It would have been easier to die. But I didn't. Because I knew, that I'd be betraying my love for Katie if I did. And I'd never do that. Because I love her. And she loves me. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing.  
  
So, here is my story. Our story. The story where I almost lost everything. The story where my soul died and returned from nothing, to everything. I may seem dramatic, and I probably am. Even, if things were, bad, they got better. But, here's my story, in my eyes, of almost losing it all. I know it was all a mistake. But it was more than a mistake. To me, it was a disaster, a catastrophe. Ok, you're right. It IS dramatic. But you know, to me, losing Katie was worse than death. That mistake, changed my seventh year. It was almost too much to handle. I know I'm making a big deal out of it, because to me, it was. So here it is. The story of a memorable mistake. 


	2. Hospitalized

I guess it all started on a typical Monday. I was going to go crazy, because we had a match against Hufflepuff that evening. There was no way I was going to let Cedric Diggory beat us. That guy drives me nuts. Anyway, Katie and I were on the couch in the common room, waiting for the game to start, and I might mention that we had a good snogging session. We set off towards the locker rooms, preparing ourselves for the upcoming match. "It's going to be fine Oliver," Katie assured. "We'll do great. You know we can win."  
  
"Yeah, I hope," I said, leaning down to give her a quick kiss, before the locker room doors opened, and we flew out onto the pitch.  
  
The match started out great. Katie and Alicia scored the first 3 goals of the match, putting us ahead 30 to 0. I was busy cheering on Harry, who was racing towards the snitch, when I heard Katie scream. I whipped around on my broom, just in time to see a bludger smack her head, and her body smack against the ground.  
  
The team crowded around, and Madame Hooch came running over, followed by McGonagall. I scooped up Katie's light, limp body in my arms. "Wood, hospital wing. Now," McGonagall said abruptly. I nodded and hurried off, with Katie in my arms.  
  
I reached the hospital wing, and kicked the door open. Madame Pomfrey came bustling over, and ordered me to lay Katie down on a bed. I did as I was told, and stared down at her. Her face was pale, and she looked terrible. I felt sick, and sat down in a chair, as not to faint. "Oh dear," Madame Pomfrey muttered.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" I croaked. Madame Pomfrey sighed.  
  
"I hope," she said. "I hope." The door banged open, and the rest of the team hurried in. Alicia let out a gasp when she saw Katie. Angelina went pale, the twins, speechless, and Harry looked like a ghost. I guess he was kind of new to this, since he's usually the one who's lying on the bed.  
  
"Will she be ok?" Alicia asked.  
  
"It seems that way," Madame Pomfrey same. "We just have to wait for her to wake up."  
  
"When will that be?" I asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.  
  
"I don't know," Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"She will wake up, won't she?" George asked.  
  
"Of course," Madame Pomfrey said. I stared at Katie. I instantly felt sick. I should have caught her. I should have protected her.  
  
"It's all my fault," Fred said. "I was closest to her. I should've blocked the bludger." I couldn't blame Fred. I couldn't blame anyone. It wasn't anyone's fault.  
  
"It's not your fault," I said to him. "It's no one's." I sighed. "Wake up," I whispered. "Wake up Kit-Kat. I love you. Wake up." We were all silent for a couple of moments, before Katie stirred.  
  
"Uhh," she groaned. I jumped up, knocking the chair over. Madame Pomfrey glared at me, but I ignored her.  
  
"Katie!" I exclaimed. However, she didn't respond.  
  
"It's just reflexes," Madame Pomfrey explained. I groaned, picked the chair up, and sat back down. "You had better get to dinner," Madame Pomfrey said. The team took one last glance at Katie, and left.  
  
"Can't I stay?" I begged.  
  
"No," Madame Pomfrey said. "This girl needs her rest." Why? She's unconscious! What if she wakes up?  
  
"Please?" I continued to beg.  
  
"No." God damnit! Dumbass bitch! Won't even let me stay with my girlfriend. I leaned down, kissed Katie, much to Madame, or should I say Madman, Pomfrey's displeasure. I headed out the door, feeling sick. Katie, my girlfriend, was lying unconscious in the hospital wing, and there's nothing I could do about it.  
  
(I'm so sorry that it's so short, and boring! Don't hate me! Ok, everyone does, but don't hurt me! I'll try to update soon! REVIEW!) 


	3. Friends, Boyfriends, and Acquaintances

For the next few miserable days, I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I didn't do homework, I barely breathed. I felt like I was slowly dissolving away into nothing. I sat by Katie as much as I could. Whenever I saw her, lying there, I felt like I was empty. She lied there, unaware of the world.  
  
Finally, one evening, she woke up.  
  
Alicia, Angelina, Percy (don't ask me why), the twins, and I, were sitting by her bed. We were discussing quidditch, ignoring Percy's sermon about the duties of a Prefect, when we heard a groan. We all recognized it as Katie's voice, and we jumped up. Katie stirred, and we all held our breath. "Is she waking up?" Alicia whispered.  
  
"I don't know," I said, staring at Katie. Katie slowly sat up. "Kates!" I exclaimed. "Kates, can you hear me?"  
  
"MOVE ASIDE!" Madame Pomfrey came hurrying in, pushing past us. "Ms. Bell, can you hear me?" she asked. Katie didn't respond. She kept blinking her eyes. "Ms. Bell?"  
  
"Where am I?" Katie finally asked.  
  
"You're in the hospital wing Ms. Bell," Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"Huh?" Katie asked. She looked around. "What's happening? Who're they?" We all stared at her.  
  
"Katie?" I asked, cautiously. She stared at me.  
  
"Who are you?" My heart dropped. I couldn't believe it.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" I asked Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"It appears," she said. "that she has amnesia." Amnesia. Katie couldn't remember a thing. I sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You can't remember who I am Kates?" I asked softly. Katie bit her lip, tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"No!" she cried, and buried her face in her hands. I immediately put my arms around her.  
  
"OUT!" Madame Pomfrey cried, when Katie continued to sob.  
  
"But-" I began to protest.  
  
"I said OUT! You've put this girl in complete distress!" And with that, she shooed us out the door.  
  
"Wow," Alicia said. "Amnesia." I leaned into a wall. Katie had amnesia. She couldn't even remember me.  
  
"It's ok Oliver. She'll remember," Angelina said.  
  
"But what if she doesn't?" I asked. "I've heard those stories. What if she doesn't remember?"  
  
"She will," George said. I felt like nothing. I felt as empty as Katie's memory. We reached Gryffindor tower, and I just wanted to go to bed, even though I knew I wouldn't sleep. I said goodnight, and walked up to my dorm. I collapsed onto my bed, and lay there, the whole night, thinking about nothing but Katie.  
  
Katie was released the next morning, and I went to the Hospital Wing, to get her. She still didn't recognize me. On our way down the corridor, she stared around at everything. "Who are you again?" she asked me.  
  
"I-I was-am your boyfriend," I said, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"KATIE!" Alicia and Angelina came hurrying up to us. Katie looked frightened. I put my arm around her.  
  
"Who are they?" she asked me.  
  
"This is Alicia and Angelina," I said. "They're your best friends." I decided not use the word 'were', because I'm not going to let Katie's accident change anything. She'll get her memory back eventually. "C'mon," I said. "Let's go down to breakfast." We walked down to the Great Hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. We were greeted by the twins and a lot of other people.  
  
"Hey Katie, how are you?" I turned around and saw Cedric Diggory.  
  
"Cedric," I said stiffly. I turned to Katie. "Katie, this is Cedric. He's.......an acquaintance."  
  
"Thanks, Wood, but I think I can introduce myself," Cedric said. He turned to Katie. "I'm glad to see that you're doing better." He walked off.  
  
"He's nice," Katie said, smiling after him. I nodded stiffly. There's no way I'll ever completely agree that Cedric Diggory is nice. But then again, sworn enemies shouldn't think of the other as 'nice'. "So this is the Great Hall, where we eat?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said. She turned to Alicia and Angelina.  
  
"And you two are my best friends. Those two are my friends, who we hang around with," she said, pointing to Fred and George. "She's a bitch," she said, pointing to Arin McBride, a Ravenclaw that everybody hated. I grinned and nodded. She looked over at Cedric, who caught her eye and smiled. "And he's an acquaintance, right?"  
  
"Yeah," I said bitterly.  
  
"And you're my boyfriend," she added. I grinned at her.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I wish I could remember," she said sadly.  
  
"You will," I said encouragingly, putting an arm around her. "You will." She gave me a sad smile.  
  
"I hope."  
  
(I have a sad announcement to make! I'll be on vaca for a week, so I won't be updating! Sorry, please don't hate me! Anyway, after that, I have a huge game to prepare for, so updates may take a little while. However, I'll have more time to work on some more chapters while I'm gone! Thanks to all my reviewers! SEAN BIGGERSTAFF IS THE HOTTEST GUY EVER TO RIDE A BROOMSTICK!) 


	4. Empty Mind, Empty Heart

I continued to do all I could to help Katie, but it was harder than I thought. It pained me to see her, confused by everything that went on around her, but it pained me even more to see her talking with Cedric Diggory one day.  
  
They were chatting in the corridor one day, and I nearly tripped over my own feet. Katie was laughing at something Cedric had said, and I immediately felt angry. As I was about to run over and pound Cedric into the ground, I stopped. I had to trust Katie, and respect her. Even though I don't know how letting anyone talk to Diggory could be respect. I walked up to them, gave Diggory a tense nod, and turned to Katie, giving her a kiss on the lips. I saw Diggory scowl out of the corner of my eye. "Wood," he said shortly. I ignored him.  
  
"Ready for Transfiguration?" I asked Katie.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "I think." I took her hand and we left Diggory behind.  
  
I'd scheduled practice for that evening, to the team's displeasure. We've GOT to win this year. It was cold out, not that it mattered to me. Katie and I walked down to the pitch, and waited for the rest of the team. She begged me to let her come, so I decided to let her. Katie asked if she could play, and I was unsure. I didn't think the twins would let anything else happen, because they knew I'd kill them. We started out with Fred and George hitting bludgers at each other, Alicia taking shots on me, and Angelina passing the quaffle back and forth with Katie. Everything seemed to be going well-until Katie started taking shots on me. Alicia and Angelina were doing fine, but Katie missed by several feet. Of course, I didn't expect her to make one in, hell, I didn't even expect her to come to practice at all. Anyway, I guess she got really frustrated, because the next thing I knew, she was on the ground, running towards the locker rooms. Of course, I went after her. I dashed into the locker room, and saw that she was in a shaky heap in the corner. I sat down next to her, draping my arms around her. "I can't do it," she sobbed.  
  
"Katie, you just got out of the hospital wing," I said. "I didn't really expect for you to be able to. Hell, I didn't even think you should have come to practice in the first place." She looked up at me, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"I know, but I just want everything to go back to normal. I want it all to change," she said.  
  
"I know, so do I." I gave her a small smile. "You'll get through this," I said. "You'll remember one of these days."  
  
"But I can barely remember my own birthday," she said sadly.  
  
"June 2," I said. She gave me an unconvincing smile. "I should never have let this happen," I said.  
  
"It's not your fault," she said firmly. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."  
  
"You can't be blamed for what happened either," I said. "It was just a big accident." She sighed.  
  
"Sorry for breaking down like this," she said softly.  
  
"Katie, it's not your fault that any of this happened. I can't expect you to act like everything's OK, because it's not," I said.  
  
"I just wish I was strong enough to handle it all," she said.  
  
"You are," I said. "You have the guts to come to practice."  
  
"But that doesn't mean that I have the guts to handle everything else," she said.  
  
"You know you do," I said. "I know it, and you know it."  
  
"I just wish I could remember," she said. "It's like my mind's empty."  
  
Kind of like my heart.  
  
"You'll remember soon," I said. "It'll all come back to you." She sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." I stood up and helped her up. "Thanks," she said with a smile.  
  
"I'm your boyfriend. What else would I do?" I took her hand and we went back out to the pitch.  
  
(Guess who's back? Back again. Shady's back. Tell a friend! Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back?! I'm SOOOO sorry it's so short, but I thought I'd update something, because I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. My team won the playoffs last night, so we're going to the championships on Monday, so I'll be practicing a lot. I'll see what I can do. Don't hurt me! Anyone finish OOTP? It was good, but personally, I think they should have put in more Oliver! C'mon I know you people agree. And I gotta question-I noticed JK wrote that Alicia and Angelina would be graduating. What about Katie? She must be a fifth year then, however, I won't be changing anything in my story about that. Ok, I'll shut up and work on your next chapter-after I go skateboarding. Hey! I need a break sometime too ya know! Ok, see yall later! REVIEW or I'll whack you with Olli's broomstick, which I currently have held captive....) 


	5. Oliver's Awakened, Percy's Revealed

The next few days went by smoothly, and everything between Katie and me were fine. Or so I thought at least. Now, I know Katie didn't mean anything of it. She wouldn't do that, because I know she loved me. It was just the fact that since she had amnesia, and couldn't remember anything from the past. But, of course, it still hurt.  
  
I remember clearly. I turned the corridor on my way to Transfiguration, when I saw Katie walking with Alicia and Angelina. I walked up behind her, and was going to tug on her ponytail, but I stopped at her words. "I don't know," she was saying. "I'm so confused, because of course I still love Oliver, and want to continue to be his girlfriend, but I have some kind of feelings for Cedric too." It was at these words, that I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. I froze, and quickly and silently strode backward, away from them.  
  
I decided the best thing to do was to keep quiet about what I overheard. Once she gets her memory back, it'd all go back to how it should be. So, I continued to act like nothing was wrong. Especially the next morning, when I woke up in a rather strange way.  
  
"WAKE UP!" someone shouted. I groaned and rolled over to see Katie bouncing on my bed.  
  
"Kates-" I started.  
  
"Wake up, you sleepy-head! Get your hiney outta bed!" she sang.  
  
"Let me sleep!" I complained.  
  
"Get your sexy six-pack outta that bed right now!" she said.  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"Then you'll be extremely sorry."  
  
"Good point." I sat up and looked at her.  
  
"Finally," she muttered.  
  
"So I don't get a good morning kiss?" I asked. "Cause' you can forget about me getting out of this bed if I don't."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said, grinning. Unfortunately, as we were kissing, Percy came striding in the room. He took one look at us, and I knew exactly what he was thinking. "Hi Perce!" Katie said brightly. I could tell she was hoping to put him in a good mood, so we wouldn't get detention.  
  
"Out!" he bellowed. Uh-oh.  
  
"See you at breakfast," she whispered before she hurried out the door.  
  
Not wanting to be with a fuming Percy, I quickly got dressed and hurried to breakfast. On my way down, I couldn't help but wonder about Katie. How could she possibly like Cedric, besides the fact that he has rabid, obsessive fan girls. (A/N-Like he should talk!) I guess it'll all be over soon.  
  
When I got down to the Great Hall, I sat down next to Katie, and threw a glare at Cedric who was watching. Alicia and Angelina came over giggling. I noticed Alicia bit her lip and gave me a nervous glance. "Morning," I said, half-asleep.  
  
"Tired?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Yes, well a certain someone woke me up rather unpleasantly this morning," I said accusingly. Katie grinned.  
  
"At least Percy didn't give us detention," she said.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Well, besides the fact that he walked in on us when we were kissing, I'm not exactly supposed to be in there. Then again, you sneak into Ravenclaw all the time," she said, grinning at Alicia.  
  
"If Percy found out, you'd be worse than dead," I said.  
  
"Yeah, no shit," Alicia muttered. "That's why if you say a word, I'll be sure to curse you all the way to Scotland."  
  
"But, I'm from Scotland."  
  
"Oh yeah. Ok, then all the way to Australia."  
  
"Isn't that the place with those wild dogs who kidnap and eat small children?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, I'm not exactly small."  
  
"Oh never mind."  
  
I grinned.  
  
"I won't tell Percy," I promised. "Besides, I have blackmail on him from 4th year."  
  
"Blackmail on who?" Fred asked, sitting down with George.  
  
"Percy."  
  
"Really? What?" George asked. I grinned back a laugh.  
  
"Well, tell me, has Percy always been.......sophisticated?" I asked.  
  
"Er......" was the reply I got from them.  
  
"Back in forth year," I said. "Percy brought a bunch of........dirty magazines." Fred fell off the bench, and George sprayed pumpkin juice all over us.  
  
"Percy had what!?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Percy Weasley, Head Boy?" Fred asked, climbing back on the bench.  
  
"Yep," I said, wiping juice off my robes.  
  
"That's sick," Katie said. "You teenage guys disgust me."  
  
"WE'RE not the ones with dirty magazines," George protested, while Fred and I nodded our heads.  
  
"Oh, come on," Angelina muttered.  
  
"If PERCY had magazines, then you three CERTAINLY did-or do," Alicia said.  
  
"I do not!" I protested, while the twins said "We did not!"  
  
"Then you did," Angelina said pointing at me. "And you still do," she said pointing at the twins.  
  
"No we don't! We're good little boys!" Fred said. I snorted. "We don't have dirty minds like that!"  
  
"Sure," Katie muttered sarcastically. Honestly, we don't. Well, maybe the twins, but I'm perfectly innocent.  
  
"Katie," I said reasonably. "Do you really think that I would have dirty magazines?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," she muttered.  
  
"Some girlfriend I have," I muttered playfully.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"You better keep quiet about Percy," I warned. "Or he'll be after us."  
  
"Oh, we will," George said mischievously, getting up from the table. "Don't worry, we will."  
  
Why do I have a bad feeling about this?  
  
(Ok, I know that this chapter was really weird. I'm working on it, I'm working on it! I have a question to ponder-If Wood's his last name in the Potter books, and Biggerstaff's his last name in real life, that's gotta be tellin' ya somethin', right? ::grins mischievously:: Now I must go practice for my softball game tonite-after I watch Sean wrestle bludgers and fight with Flint about who gets the quidditch pitch-it calms my nerves. ::sighs dreamily and drools:: Review me! Please!) 


	6. Mr Wood's Language, The Best, and Worst

Disclaimer: Me no own any! If I owned any of this, I'd be signing copies of OOTP right now! (FF.Net sent me an e-mail telling me I had to do disclaimers, or else I won't be able to post my stories anymore-I put D.C.s on my bio page! Hmph. On w/the chapter!)  
  
All right, remember about Percy's magazines? Of course you do. Anyway, I trusted the twins to keep their mouths shut. Bad idea. How thick could I get? Really thick. God, I really am stupid. Well, maybe not when it comes to grades, but when it comes to common sense, I have nothing. Anyway, I was walking down the corridor with Katie, on the way to lunch, when Percy came hurrying over to me. I saw Katie bite her lip, trying to hold back a laugh. "Oliver, could I have a word please?" Percy asked. Why does he have to be so pompous?  
  
"Yeah," I said. "What?" He glanced at Katie, but I gave him a look that clearly said 'She stays right here'.  
  
"You know that........thing from 4th year that I made you keep secret?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Yeah," I said, trying to sound curious and confused.  
  
"Well, did you tell?" he asked. The look on his face was priceless. I needed to find that kid who stalks Potter, and get his camera.  
  
"No," I said innocently.  
  
"You're positive?" he asked, looking at Katie, who went into a coughing fit, trying to disguise her laughs. Looking at her made me want to laugh too.  
  
"Positive," I said.  
  
"Ok," he said, looking nervous.  
  
"Why, did someone find out?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Fred and George are er.......tormenting me about it," he said distractedly.  
  
"Maybe, Alex told," I said, thinking of our other room mates. "Or Jeff and Chad." I thought about who'd be the most liable to tell. "Or Sean!" I said. (A/N-Anyone recognize anything about that? A guy in one of my classes is lucky enough to have that name.)  
  
"Yeah, maybe it was him," Percy said.  
  
"What exactly are we talking about here?" Katie asked, her eyes glinting mischievously at me, in which I snuck a grin back.  
  
"Um.......nothing," Percy said quickly. He gave me a hard stare. "I must be going." He nodded to Katie and hurried off, taking points from Draco Malfoy on the way. After a second or two of silence, Katie burst out laughing.  
  
"What a thick-headed prat!" she said. "I still can't see how HE would have dirty porno mags."  
  
"He was just as perverted as the twins," I said. I know, it IS hard to believe. "Speaking of which, I need to find those two."  
  
"Yeah. You can't trust those two."  
  
"Yeah, no shit."  
  
"Language Wood. 5 points." I spun around and saw Professor Snape. I sucked in a breath of air, holding back the urge to curse him. Instead, I decided to use words.  
  
"What about my language?" I asked. "Is there something wrong with my accent?" (A/N-Of course there's nothing wrong with a sexy accent like that!)  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean," Snape said.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Mr. Wood, if you continue to provoke me, you'll find yourself in detention," Snape said.  
  
"Will I? Who's going to make me?"  
  
"That will be another 5 points. However I should make it 20."  
  
"Who says you should?" Katie spoke up. Snape and I both turned to stare at her.  
  
"Kates, stay out of this," I whispered urgently.  
  
"Oh, how precious," Snape chided. "The girlfriend is coming to the rescue."  
  
"Leave Katie out of this," I said in a threatening voice. "Or else."  
  
"Are you attempting to threaten me, Mr. Wood?" Snape asked, looking almost amused.  
  
"It's not a threat, it's a promise," I shot back.  
  
"Well, I can promise you Wood, that you'll be in detention for a week, and if you continue to misbehave, you'll have a seat in the headmaster's office," Snape said icily. He turned to Katie, and I swelled up inhaling a breath of air. "As for you," he said. "10 points, and get your boyfriend in line." He strode off, his robes billowing behind. I stood, my fists clenched, grinding my teeth together.  
  
"That greasy, filthy, motherfucker," I started. "What does he think he's doing?"  
  
"Oliver, it's all right," Katie said. "And what he's doing is being himself, which is being a slimy, dirty bastard." She gave me a smile, and I felt my heart soften. "Come on. Let's go get lunch." I smiled, and took her hand. Somehow, she can get me smiling, even when things are at their worst. The only thing was, things weren't at their worst. In a way, they were at their best. Because the worst was yet to come. 


	7. I Don't Have A Girlfriend

DC-I wish I owned, but sadly I'm just a punk-rocker who obsesses Sean Biggerstaff, Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, All-American Rejects, Sum41, Blink182, MxPx, Eminem, and anything that's gothic or punk. Ok, I'll shut up now.  
  
You know, it's weird how everything in your life is just like some huge roller-coaster. Things start out great, then it all goes downhill into hell. I thought everything was going fine. I thought everything would be all right. Well, I thought wrong. Very wrong.  
  
I was walking down the corridor, back from detention with Snape. Unfortunately, I was walking back at the wrong time. I turned a corner, when I stopped dead, and felt my heart shatter.  
  
You know those romance stories where a guy is going somewhere and he turns a corner and sees his girl making out with some guy that he hates? Katie reads romance novels. Maybe that's where she gets it. I used to think those novels were just fake stuff. Once again, I thought wrong. I think I prefer the romance novels where the guy and girl are just all sappy and crazy for each other.  
  
Anyway, it's not easy seeing your girlfriend, who you'd do anything for, kissing your arch enemy. Especially when you thought things were going all right. For the third time, I thought wrong. For a second, I couldn't breathe. I just stared. I wished I could just stab my eyes and ears out. Katie and Cedric broke apart, and Cedric spotted me over Katie's shoulder. "Hello Wood," he sneered. I watched as Katie whirled around. I opened my mouth to say something, but I forgot how to speak. I shook my head uselessly, and walked off. I heard Katie calling me, but I continued. I've never ignored her. Never. I made it to the portrait hole, and slammed it in her face. It really hurt to do that. But everything hurt. I raced to the staircase and slammed the door to my dorm. Burying my face in my hands, I took deep breaths. I stood up and went into the bathroom. I turned on the water in the shower, threw off my clothes, and got into the scalding hot water. I ignored the fact that my skin was burning to a crisp. I heard a banging on the bathroom door. I silently prayed it wasn't Katie. "What do you want?" I shouted over the running water.  
  
"Yo, Oliver! Your chick's downstairs crying. You better get down there!" I heard my room mate Justin yell.  
  
"What chick?" I yelled. "I don't have a girlfriend." Wow, those words burned.  
  
"What? I can't hear you!" Justin yelled. Grumbling, I turned the water off, grabbed a towel, and flung the door open. "Geeze man. What were ya tryin' to do? Stew yourself?" He stared at the steam that was fogging up the mirror. Anyway, better get downstairs. Your chick'll be wanting you."  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend," I snapped. Justin stared at me.  
  
"But I thought-"  
  
"You thought wrong," I snapped.  
  
"Sorry man," Justin said. "I just thought maybe she was crying because she failed a quiz or something."  
  
"Like I said, you thought wrong."  
  
"Oh. Sorry man," Justin said. "You two were really good together." He left, leaving me by myself. Were. That's what Katie and I are now. We were the past. Cedric is her future. I'm her past. And, I've given her everything. From my love, to my heart, to my life. I got dressed, and collapsed onto the bed. I could barely breathe. Not that I cared if I stopped breathing. Slowly, I drifted into a fitful sleep.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*  
  
I woke up the next morning, twisted in the bed sheets. I slowly turned over, and looked at the clock. It was flashing "Get up, you're late, who cares about the chick?" I care. I jumped up and got dressed quickly. Since I had no time for breakfast, I went straight to Charms. I spotted Katie sitting with Alicia and Angelina, and walked past her, avoiding her eyes.  
  
Normally, I liked Charms class, and I did pretty well, but today I couldn't concentrate on anything. It took a Light Disabling Charm to get me to snap out of my trance. After class, the guys in my dorm came up to me.  
  
"I heard about Bell and Diggory," Chad Greenly said. "That's rotten luck."  
  
"Stupid whore," Sean muttered. I felt my anger flare up.  
  
"Don't call her that," I said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Dude, she dumped you for a pretty boy," Jeff Betts muttered.  
  
"We haven't even broken up yet," I defended.  
  
"So, she's actually cheating on you, but you know it, and she knows you know it," Alex Bolin said smartly. That actually made sense.  
  
(Don't hurt me! I meant to make it longer! I swear I did! I have a skate contest to prepare for, so I dunno about the updates, and I just got back from a family reunion out-of-state. ::gags::. OMG! Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! I feel so loved. Anyone have any suggestions for me? E- mail me at StephChild00@aol.com or Panface007@aol.com. I KNOW Panface is a racial slur for Asians, but that's what my nickname is. Just because I'm Asian, I don't care what people call me. Also, you can IM me at ImJustaKid339 or GodMustHateMe41. IM me! I need advice! Damn you writer's block! REVIEW! See you all later! 


	8. Taking Over Me

(::Cries and screams in shame:: I'm in a horrible state of writers' block! I almost cracked, but I revived myself by re-reading the next chapter of MioneMalfoy's story. If you haven't gotten to it, READ IT! It's in Ollie's POV! It's friggin' hilarious! From Harry in a pink tutu, to echinda's (whatever those are) to Angelina's new club called the D.S.A, or D.A., to rampaging horny badgers! Er, yeah. DO badgers get horny? ::ponders Oliver's question, before slapping herself for her less-than angelic mind:: I SERIOUSLY need help w/ this story! Well, actually, I think my other story I Love Thee Not, Therefore Pursue Me Not, needs more help, so anyone have any ideas? I NEED THEM!!!! IM me at GodMustHateMe41, JoelsBtch911, or e- mail me at StephChild00@aol.com, while you're at it, you can check out mah homepage-it's dedicated to Sean! There's a link to it in my bio! I may not update for a little while, because ::screams:: I get to meet Good Charlotte! ::screams again:: Yeah, I know, GOOD CHARLOTTE? The gothic punk- rock band who kicks ass and is practically number 1 on the charts? YES!!! See, my friend's brother's friend knows them, so he's gonna somehow get us hooked up! Don't ask me how! I can't believe it! Anyway, sorry if I seem a bit spastic, but I'll shut up.)  
  
"So, she's actually cheating on you, but you know it, and she knows you know it......" The words rang in my head. We needed to talk. I knew it, she knew it. But I avoided her. So, I had to bring myself to talk to her. I HAD to.  
  
I took a deep breath, and walked over to where she was sitting in the common room. I gave her a cold stare, which I didn't mean to do.  
  
"We need to talk," I said. She set down her book.  
  
"I know." I sat down, and just stared at her. I was at a loss for words.  
  
"Why?" I finally managed to ask.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you," she said with a sigh. "But I guess that doesn't matter anyway. I thought that maybe, you'd want to break up with me after a while, since I couldn't remember anything. So, I just thought that if you dumped me, everything would be ok."  
  
"You thought I'd dump you?" I asked, distracted.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, since I can't remember anything."  
  
"Katie, you know things will go back to normal. You know that I'd never do that," I said. She stared at the floor.  
  
"I'm just so confused," she said. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well," I finally said. "You like Cedric, so I guess you can go with him, and decide what to do."  
  
"But I still have feelings for you Oliver."  
  
"Well, you have to decide who you have more feelings for," I said simply. "So until, then, I guess it's just.......friends or acquaintances."  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered.  
  
"So am I," I said. "So am I."  
  
I walked up to my dorm and collapsed on the bed. We'd finally broken up. Katie's no longer my girlfriend. I can't kiss her or anything. But I won't give up. I have to get her back, one way or another. But then again, what would the point of having her back be, if she didn't love me too? But now she's with Cedric. And me, I'm alone. What if we never get back together? Or what if, when she decides, she chooses Cedric? And then, we move on, and she doesn't remember me? But, I'll always remember her. I'd move on if I could. But I can't. It's like she's taking over me.  
  
~*You don't remember me,  
But I remember you.  
I lie awake and try so hard  
Not to think of you.*~  
  
I was getting tired, but I couldn't sleep. So, I lay there, trying not to think. I wanted to clear my mind. I think, I was also afraid to sleep, because then, I would dream. I don't want to dream either. I don't want anything to go through my mind. And if I do dream, I don't want to dream about Katie at least. But, we can't decide what we dream about. So, as I fell asleep, I dreamt.  
  
~*But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream, I do.*~  
  
I was falling. Falling into darkness, into nothing. Everything was collapsing. It was all dark, but as I fell, I could hear Katie's voice. I could see her face. She was surrounding me. She was taking over me.  
  
~*I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live to breathe.  
You're taking over me.*~  
  
She was laughing. Laughing at me, as I fell into blackness. As I fell without her. I reached out to her, but she just smiled. I couldn't reach her. I couldn't touch her. And yet, as I was without her, I was with her. She was everywhere.  
  
~*Have you forgotten all I know?  
And all we had?*~  
  
She continued to smile. She reached out to me. I reached out to her. But I couldn't get to her. I continued to fall. She reached out one more time, and touched my hand. She held on to it for only a second. And she smiled. A loving smile. Her own smile.  
  
~*You saw me mourning my love for you.  
And touched my hand.  
I knew you loved me then.*~  
  
Then suddenly, it was as if I was caught in a flashback. To the day we met. I saw myself smiling at her as she sat down at the Gryffindor table for the first time. Then, through a whirl of colors, I saw us again. We were on the quidditch pitch together. We were standing staring at each other. We leaned in, to kiss each other. Then, through another blur of color, I saw us running. She was looking back at me, laughing. I was trying to catch up with her. I was gaining on her, until finally I tackled her to the ground. She squealed with laughter as I leaned in to embrace her in a kiss.  
  
Through more waves of color, I saw her face. Surrounding my world. Taking over me again.  
  
~*I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live to breathe.  
You're taking over me.*~  
  
Then, I was standing. There were two of me. One image reflected in a mirror. I stared at myself. I stared deep. And saw Katie's face. Staring back at me. I turned around, and saw only her face around me. Only her image. Only her.  
  
~*I look in the mirror and see your face.  
If I look deep enough  
So many things that are  
Just like you are taking over.*~  
  
And then, I was falling again. Back into the black nothingness. Falling, with Katie. With her, and yet without her. And for the last time, she was taking over me.  
  
~*I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live to breathe.  
You're taking over me.*~  
  
Somewhere, my dreams added to my heart. They showed that I needed Katie. That she was the only thing I needed. If I looked around, I would see only her. She was taking over me.  
  
(Good? Bad? Terrible? Despicable? I dunno, you tell me. Eh, dunno about next update, cuz me and a couple of my friends are hitting Warped Tour! Yay! I can't wait!!!!! The song I used was "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence. Hope ya liked. Er.....can't think of much else......oh yeah! Has anyone read "I Only Wanted" or "Cry" by Lady Rogue? If so, I noticed there were like no reviews, and they're beautiful stories, and I don't use the word beautiful much. Ok, yeah, uh, I REALLY need some help w/ my two stories, so I'm open for all suggestions!!!! Also, I added a prologue to All I Can Do. Don't ask me why, I was just bored, so read it if you want. Also again, please let me know who you want Katie to pick in "I Love Thee Not, Therefore Pursue Me Not"!!! So far, Oliver is winning, but only by a couple votes! And to think, I thought every vote would be Oliver! Well, it's up to you guys! Ok, talk to yall latah!) 


	9. Now and Later

DC-Well, here I am, explaining to you that I don't own any of this. I wish I did. Well, mostly, I just wish I owned Oliver. ::grins::  
  
Here I am again, sitting by a hospital bed. Katie's hospital bed. I stare down at her in wonder. How does this happen again? Does God hate her? What has she done to him?  
  
We sit here, Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George, Lee, and Cedric. Cedric. Katie's boyfriend.  
  
I sit, and try not to think about what happened. I try not to think about Katie's body hitting the ground again. I try not to think about Angelina's screaming. I try not to remember my dreams. Instead of me falling, it was Katie. Instead of her reaching onto my hand, it's me reaching onto her hand.  
  
She fell again. Another bludger. I don't blame anyone though. Except God. But, how could this happen again? It's history repeating again. I hate the world now. I hate everything.  
  
I look down at Katie. And want to cry. Madame Pomfrey has vanished. She said she'd be right back to tell us how Katie's doing. Her condition. I'm afraid to find out. But as I look at Katie's lifeless body, I'm more than scared. But all these fears, I'm sick of them.  
  
~*I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.*~  
  
I can't leave her. She won't leave me. Everywhere I go, it's like she's always there.  
  
Cedric is pacing. Alicia is crying. Angelina is staring at nothing. The twins and Lee are just sitting quietly. Me, I'm hopeless. I'm beyond tears.  
  
~*And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
Cause your presence still lingers here.  
And it won't leave me alone.*~  
  
I can't bear to look at her. I sit, and just think. Unfortunately, I'm haunted by memories. My head hurts. I'm chased by pain. I wonder where Madam Pomfrey is. I need to know how Katie's doing. If she dies, I'll die too. I can't live without her. Even if I can't have here, I still need her around me. I'm addicted to her. I need her. But I'm haunted by pain from her.  
  
~*These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase.*~  
  
I can't stand to look at her anymore. I turn away and think. The only things that come to mind are memories. More and more memories. I think of all the times she cried, and I'd comfort her. When she'd be worried, I'd comfort her. I'd hold her hand when something was wrong. But now, even if I can hold her hand, she can't be scared, or worried, or cry.  
  
~*When you cried,  
I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you screamed,  
I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand  
Through all of these years.  
But you still have all of me.*~  
  
I don't understand how this happened again. I was more careful. But not careful enough.  
  
"Oliver?" Alicia asks. "Are you ok?" Am I ok? No, I'm not.  
  
"I'm fine," I lied. She gave me a look and I knew she didn't buy it.  
  
"Oliver," Fred said. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I was closest to her. I should've blocked the bludger."  
  
"It's not your fault," I told him truthfully. "It's no one's fault."  
  
"How could this happen again?" Angelina whispered.  
  
"God must really hate her," George muttered. How could anyone hate Katie though? With the way she smiled, and laughed.  
  
~*You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light.  
Now I'm bound by the  
Life you left behind.*~  
  
I'm beginning to wonder if I'm going insane. Am I crazy? My dreams are insane. Does that mean my mind is insane?  
  
~*Your face, it haunts my once  
Pleasant dreams.  
Your voice, it chased away  
All the sanity in me.*~  
  
Cedric is starting to laugh. Laugh! He's laughing while his girlfriend is almost dead.  
  
"What's so funny?" Angelina snaps at him.  
  
He's holding a letter in his hand. "Nothing," he says quickly. "Just something my Dad said in this letter he sent me." We all glare at him.  
  
"If you're going to laugh," I say. "Do it somewhere else. Some of us here actually care about Katie."  
  
"Care?" Cedric snorts. "You don't care. You obsess!"  
  
~*These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.*~  
  
"You don't love her. You're just obsessed with her!" Cedric continues. "I feel bad for her! She has you begging at her knees. You think she enjoys that?"  
  
"You're wrong!" Alicia suddenly says. "Oliver loves Katie way more than you ever can or will. She wouldn't even think twice about you if she didn't have amnesia."  
  
"And you sit here and start laughing," Angelina continues on for Alicia. "About your fucking dad and his fucking jokes while your girlfriend is lying on a hospital bed in a serious condition!"  
  
"Oliver wouldn't do that," Fred says. "Look at him! He's a wreck! And he's not even dating Katie anymore! And yet, he sits here, by her side, waiting for her to wake up, while you sit and laugh."  
  
~*When you cried,  
I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you screamed,  
I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand  
Through all of these years.  
But you still have all of me.*~  
  
"I don't know who you think you are," George says acidly. "But you're not Katie's boyfriend. You don't deserve her at all. We've tried our best to be nice to you, for Katie's sake. But now, that's pretty much impossible."  
  
"And even though technically, you're her boyfriend," Lee says. "Realistically, you're not. Oliver is."  
  
I wish I was, but Cedric is, technically, and realistically. Not to mention unfortunately.  
  
~*I've tried so hard to tell myself  
That you're gone.  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along.*~  
  
"Wood only wishes he is," Cedric says. "But he simply cannot handle the fact that he isn't with Katie. I am."  
  
"Not for long," I muttered.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You may have her now, but there's always later."  
  
"Yes, there is always later. And I'm now and later," Cedric says coolly.  
  
"You're candy?" Fred pipes up, trying to add humor to the conversation.  
  
"He can't be candy," Angelina snaps. "He's not sweet enough."  
  
Madam Pomfrey comes bustling back into the room before Cedric can respond. "You all need to be going," she said. "You can visit her in the morning. Off you go now!"  
  
"But what about her condition?!" I ask. She sighed, and gave me a solemn look.  
  
"Well, I can tell you Mr. Wood, that her condition is not good. And, the chances of her waking up, are not probable."  
  
~*When you cried,  
I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you screamed,  
I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand  
Through all of these years.  
But you still have all of me.*~  
  
(::Death music plays:: Dum, dum, dum....ok yeah. Um, I could use some help here! Anyone? ::whines:: I meant to update this yesterday, along with I Love Thee Not, Therefore Pursue Me Not, but I ran outta time. A couple of us hit Warped Tour last night! And it rocked! Ok, um, I'm trying to get farther along in my other story, so I'm not sure when I'll update this again. Don't hurt me.......too much! Thanks to my reviewers!) 


	10. Woo! I Updated!

Title: Memorable Mistakes  
  
Author: WoodysWickedWitch  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Sub Category: Angst  
  
Keywords: Oliver Wood Katie Bell Cedric Diggory Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13 for Language and Adult Content (that's what my friend suggested)  
  
Chapter Summery: Oliver tries to cope with the news about Katie's condition.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, and never will. Get over it.  
  
I stared at Madame Pomfrey, unable to process her words. She turned and closed the door behind her, leaving us all standing there. There was a deadly silence. I replayed her words in my mind, and they finally sank in. I reached out and leaned against the wall to stabilize myself.  
  
~*When all the vacancy  
The words revealed,  
Is the only real thing  
That I got left to feel.*~Linkin Park-Somewhere I Belong  
  
"No," Alicia whispered. "No."  
  
"This isn't happening," Angelina said. "It can't be." I glanced at Cedric, who was staring back at me.  
  
"M-maybe Madame Pomfrey made a mistake?" George piped up.  
  
"Yeah!" Fred exclaimed. "She could've been wrong."  
  
"Oh c'mon," Cedric said. "She's about dead, and we all have to face it."  
  
How can he be like this? (A/N-I KNOW Cedric is really not himself, but this is my story, so deal.) "You'll be dead too," I heard Fred mutter. I couldn't agree more.  
  
"Can't Madame Pomfrey just like, do a spell or something?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Evidently not," came Alicia's reply. "Oliver, you ok?"  
  
"You already asked me that," I said bitterly.  
  
"Sorry, I was only trying to-"  
  
"I don't care," I snapped. "I'll never be fine until Katie's fine."  
  
"Look Oliver," Fred said in a reasoning voice. "We know how upset you are, but you're not the only one. Katie's our friend too. We care about her too."  
  
"But I need Katie!" I protested.  
  
"We all do," George said. "She's what holds us all together."  
  
~*And I live it all out to find,  
That I'm not the only person  
With these things in mind.*~Linking Park-Somewhere I Belong  
  
"You don't understand," I said. "Katie is my life, as pathetic as it sounds."  
  
"And believe me, it's pathetic," Cedric's voice rang through the corridor.  
  
"You know Diggory, no one's making you stay here with us," Angelina snapped. "If you're too good for us, then you have our permission to leave."  
  
"I wasn't looking for anyone's permission," Cedric muttered.  
  
"Then leave."  
  
"I will." He walked off, towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Well that's taken care of," Fred mumbled.  
  
"I'm going back to the tower," I grumbled. I turned to leave.  
  
"Oliver, wait!"  
  
I turned, as Alicia grabbed my arm. "It'll all be all right," she whispered. I nodded, turned, and trudged back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
The sun was setting as I collapsed onto my bed. I didn't bother about dinner or sleep. I lie awake, alone, with nothing to do, nothing to feel. Tears stung my eyes. I couldn't cry, even if Katie was worth every tear in my body.  
  
~*The sun is gone, The nights are long. And I am left while the tears fall.*~The All-American Rejects-Swing, Swing  
  
I can hear music playing in the distance. I try to block it out, but fail, so I closed my eyes, and let the words run through my head.  
  
~*I cannot help it.  
Couldn't stop it if I tried.  
The same old heartbeat,  
Fills the emptiness I have inside.  
  
And I've heard that  
You can't fight love,  
So I won't complain.  
Cuz why would I  
Stop the fire that keeps me going on?  
  
Cuz when there's you, I feel whole. And there's no better feeling in the world. But without you, I'm alone. And I'd rather be in love, With you.  
  
Turn out the lights now. To see, is to believe. I just want you near me. I just want you here with me. And I'd give up everything only for you. It's the least that I could do.  
  
Cuz when there's you, I feel whole. And there's no better feeling in the world. But without you, I'm alone. And I'd rather be in love, With you.  
  
I feel you holding me. Why are we afraid to Be in love? To be loved? I can't explain it, I know it's tough. To be loved. And I feel you holding me.  
  
But when there's you, I feel whole. And there's no better feeling in the world. But without you, I'm alone. And I'd rather be in.....  
  
Cuz when there's you, I feel whole. And there's no better feelin', There's no better feeling in the world. I'm alone. And I'd rather be in love, Yes I'd rather be in love, Oh, I'd rather be in love, With you.  
  
And I feel you holding me......*~Michelle Branch-I'd Rather Be in Love  
  
With a rush of gratitude, I felt sleep overtake me. Yet, as I finally drifted off, I figured I might as well have stayed awake. Dreams, no nightmares, took over my mind. I couldn't escape them.  
  
~*I know well what lies  
Beyond my sleeping refuge.  
The nightmare I built,  
My own world to escape.*~Evanescence-Imaginary  
  
I jerked around, tangling myself in the bedcovers, willing myself to wake up. However, I didn't until I was shaken awake by someone.  
  
(I FINALLY UPDATED! Aren't you people proud? You have no idea how hard this was to write! I have no ideas! School sucks! I have to sit by this one guy in every class, and we HATE each other! Then, I'm stuck with these two losers who annoy the hell out of me. Gee, I'm real lucky, aren't I? At least I didn't get this one teacher who hits on all the girls. Eh, yeah, don't ask. Ok, I'll TRY to update this quicker, but I can't make any promises, since I'm loaded with homework and soccer practice and loads of other shit. All right, see ya people later! Well, I won't see you, but you know what I mean.) 


	11. Happy With You Again

Title: Time Stands Still  
  
Author: WoodysWickedWitch  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Sub Category: Angst  
  
Keywords: Oliver Wood Katie Bell Cedric Diggory Angst  
  
Rating: PG-13 for Language and Adult Content (that's what my friend suggested)  
  
Chapter Summery: Katie wakes up, and things are healed.  
  
Disclaimer: I'd be rich if I owned this, and I don't, so don't sue me. I can't afford a lawsuit.  
  
"Oliver!" My eyes snapped open as someone began to shake me. "Oliver, get up!" Percy said.  
  
"No," I mumbled.  
  
"Katie's awake!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Katie's awake. C'mon Madam Pomfrey says we can see her."  
  
"I don't even care," I mumbled. (A/N-Yes, I know he's being an asshole, but he's a cute one.)  
  
"You don't understand," Percy said. "She has her memory back!"  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"She woke up remembering everything that happened before the first bludger, but she somehow forgets everything after."  
  
I got out of bed and quickly pulled some other clothes on. We left quickly and hurried to the hospital wing. I yanked the door open and raced over to the bed where Katie was sitting up. She smiled at me. "Hi," she whispered.  
  
"Are you ok?" I sputtered. "How-what-what do you remember?"  
  
"Mr. Wood, I suggest you stop attacking my patient with interrogation," Madam Pomfrey snapped. "Now, Ms. Bell has awoken, but she doesn't remember anything that happened after that first accident. She woke only remembering the events prior to that."  
  
"Katie, who am I?" I asked turning to her.  
  
"Um, you're Oliver," she said. "Duh." I grinned.  
  
"And what's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Flying."  
  
"Flying where?"  
  
"On the pitch during a match, I think. I remember falling."  
  
"And when-"  
  
"MR. WOOD, THAT IS ENOUGH!"  
  
"Sorry," I said quickly. "Just one more question." I turned to Katie. "Do you remember anything about Cedric?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
I whipped around, and saw Cedric making his way over. "So you're up," he said to Katie. "I hear you have your 'real' memory back."  
  
"What's he doing here?" Katie asked me.  
  
"I'm here to visit you," he said. "Why else?"  
  
Katie looked at me questionably. "Maybe you should come back later," I said to Cedric. "It might be a little much to tell her about what happened."  
  
"She's MY girlfriend."  
  
"Not anymore," I snapped.  
  
"Wait," Katie said. "What do you mean?"  
  
I shot one last glare at Cedric before turning to her. "After you fell the first time and woke up again, you didn't remember anything. You broke up with me and started dating him," I jerked my head towards Diggory. "Then you got hit by the second bludger."  
  
She gasped, evidently horrorstruck. "I dated YOU?" she said, pointing at him.  
  
"Yeah, Bell, you did."  
  
"Oh my god," Katie whispered. "And I dumped you Oliver?"  
  
I nodded my head. "But-" However, before I could continue, the door banged open again. I saw the twins come in, looking livid.  
  
"Hey Diggory," George snapped. "Your girlfriend's outside waiting for you."  
  
"My girlfriend's right here," Cedric snapped.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Fred asked. "Look out in the corridor."  
  
We looked toward the door and saw Cho Chang standing out there, peering in. She grinned and waved at Cedric. Cedric gave her a terrorized glance. "I have no clue what she's doing out there."  
  
"Well, we do," George piped up. "She told us."  
  
"Yeah, we asked her, and she said she was waiting for you to come out," Fred explained. "She said you two were dating and that you were just using Katie to piss Oliver off." I felt my jaw drop.  
  
"That's not true!" Cedric sputtered. "You two are lying!"  
  
"We may seem like the type," George said.  
  
"But we'd never lie about that," Fred finished. Cedric opened and closed his mouth several times.  
  
"Fine!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Fine. Have a nice life Bell. And you three," he pointed at the twins and me, "I hope you have terrible lives."  
  
"You too!" the twins said cheerfully. "Bye!" Cedric stormed off.  
  
"Well, I guess you two are over," I said to Katie.  
  
"We never even started!" Katie said angrily. "How could he have done that? How could I have done that?!"  
  
"You didn't know any better," I said. "It's not your fault."  
  
"But, but, god, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. I put and arm around her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore," I whispered. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"I can't believe all that's happened," she said.  
  
"It's all right," I said.  
  
~*You were never far from reach.  
And you held me through the  
stormy weather. And I, I wanna fall  
in love tonight. And I remember when  
you said everything's gonna be all right.*~-Good Charlotte-Seasons  
  
"We'll just be going," Percy said, as he and the twins backed away. "We'll go find Alicia and Angelina." I gave him a smile of gratitude.  
  
"Do you feel all right?" I asked Katie as the door shut behind them.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "Shocked but all right. I just can't believe I let that happen."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," I said again.  
  
"But you, I mean, what I've done to you-"  
  
"Relax," I said. "I lived. Barely, I admit, but I did."  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered.  
  
"It's ok," I said again.  
  
"But after all that I did to you, I can't believe it, I just, god."  
  
"I know," I whispered.  
  
"Tell me," she said. "What did you think about when I was with......him?"  
  
~*Tell me what you thought  
about when you were gone,  
and so alone. The worst is  
over. You can have the best  
of me. We got older, but we're  
still young. We never grew out of  
this feeling that we won't give up.*~-The Starting Line-The Best of Me  
  
"I dunno," I said. "I almost went insane, but I'm all right."  
  
"I'm really screwed up, aren't I?" she laughed. I grinned.  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Oliver?" she whispered. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." I kissed her and smiled to myself. Things were moving on again. My world was coming back together. Everything was going to be fine. We were going to be fine. Time unfroze and everything would be all right.  
  
(::cheers!:: Yay! I'm finished! Epilogue coming soon! I can't believe I'm finally done! Thanks so much to those who reviewed! You guys are awesome! I changed the title to this, because I was listening to the All-American Rejects CD and decided that the song Time Stands Still went well with this story. First I was going to base this on Swing, Swing, but that'd be kind of a weird title, so yeah. Also, thanks to those who are reading my other story which should be finished too. I'm almost done with it. A couple more chapters should wrap it up. Ok, I'll get the epilogue up soon, thanks so much everyone!) 


	12. Epilogue: To Love Once More

Epilogue  
  
"Go, go, go!" Katie screamed. "Catch the bloody snitch!" she screamed. I couldn't help laugh at her. We were at the Quidditch World Cup between Ireland and Bulgaria together and Viktor Krum was racing towards the snitch. I figured now was the perfect time.  
  
"Katie," I said.  
  
"What?" she said distractedly. She turned back to the game. "GO!"  
  
"Katie, listen," I said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you," I said.  
  
"Ol, I love you too, but do you have to tell me NOW?" I laughed.  
  
"Just listen," I said. "I love you more than anything. And I know I'm going to spend the rest of my days with you. I have to be with you to live and breathe. Even if we're 2,000 miles away, halfway around the world, or right next to each other, I'll always love you. When the stars are falling, I'll still be there. I love you." I reached in my pocket and pulled out the small black box. "Marry me, Katie. I won't take no for an answer."  
  
She smiled, completely forgetting about the match. "Like I'd say no?" she asked. "Of course!" I grinned and slipped it on her finger.  
  
"I love you," I whispered before I kissed her.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
I held her in my arms just as I heard the whole stadium erupt in cheers as Viktor Krum caught the snitch.  
  
(::sniffle:: I'm finished. I know this was a short epilogue, but I felt it suited. And if you don't, then too bad. No one's makin' you read this story. They always seem to get married in my stories, don't they? You shouldn't complain, because I mean they have to get married sometime right? Knowing that they get married is better than knowing that they break up, right? Right! Once again, thanks SO MUCH to ALL you guys. You have no clue how much it means to me. I was so psyched to have found FF.Net, so I could express my stories somewhere. I never thought people would actually like my stories, even it's one of my dreams to be published. Anyway, as I was saying, wouldn't it be cool if JK came out with a book that's all about Katie and Oliver? That'd be awesome. Ok, yeah I'm talking about pointless crap, aren't I? Sorry. Um, I don't think I really have much more to say. But thanks again to everyone! This is Steph/Woody's here signing off and piece of cheese out!) 


End file.
